User talk:KataraFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Jessie Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:35, August 5, 2011 Re:Admin I would love to but I don't have the power to do that. You have to ask the bureaucrat of this Wiki Kate Ray 91899. ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 20:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh well I didn't even know I was a bureaucrat but I made you an admin anyway. Congrats! ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 20:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Wiki Merge? Jessie1010 So I sent this messga to Kate Ray91899 and she hasn't responded yet. So I'll leave the message to you since I knwo you're bureaucrat. I also have a Jessie wikia and I erased your ain page and said go to my wikia. I'm very sorry about that. I explain it a lot in the message and I ask a few other questions. Here it is: I'm so sorry for deleting your main page and saying go to my Jessie wikia. I was just very mad and sad. I worked very hard on putting together my wikia. I had a great feeling that Jessie was going to be an amazing show. So I worked on putting together my wikia all day for 2 days. I stayed up all night working very hard. I'm new to wikia and so it took me a while to figure out things. And then when I saw this wikia I just got really mad because at first, you had nothing on here at all. So I was irritated that there was another Jessie wikia that people go to when I worked so hard on putting toegtehr mine.I'm sorry for reacting in a bad way. I don't even think there is anyway that I my wikia would do well compared to yours. So I would like to have a collaboration. Maybe if you and your team could help me build my Jessie wikia that would be great! Then I would help with your wikia. Then we could both come together to have two Jessie wikias! This one (Disney Jessie Series) could be the main one and then mine could be a little back-up that tells about different Jessie stuff. Just please think about it. I think it would be very cool if we had two Jessie wikias that shared Jessie information. Please think about it. I really don't want my wikia to go to waste. All of my hardwork down the drain. If you son't like that, I would at least like to be admin on this wikia. Please think about it. Again I am so sorry for reacting badly on your wikia. Please think about my idea. -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 14:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I become an admin? I know I have not started editing, but I will soon. - Evanf(talk) Nevermind. I already am. I redid it so it would appeal to guys more- you can change it, just don't change it back to pink! - Evanf Admin? Hi, I'm ImmortalCorey. So, I've been a contributor to many wikis and now I've finally made a account. I've been working on the wiki for quite some time and now I'm wondering ... Can you make me an admin ? I've done some hard work on the wiki, such as making, editing, and cleaning up some of the pages. Plus, I was the one who made you User of the Month, if you didn't know. Think about it, and shoot me a reply on my page. ~~ImmortalCorey~~ Message about "Calling All the Monsters" In ANT Farm :) Hi KataraFan! Jessie1010 here! I just wanted to confirm with you that China Anne McClain will be singing "Calling All the Monsters in the ANT Farm Halloween episode, as it was confirmed in the official Disney Channel press release for October highlights. For some reason I couldn't edit the page on the ANT Farm wiki so I'm just asking if you can maybe post it on the "Calling All the Monsters" page that China will sing the song in the halloween episode, "mutANT Farm". If you want to see the official press release that it was announced in go here and find the press release that is titled, "ZOMBIES, PIRATES AND MONSTERS... OH MY! DISNEY CHANNEL, DISNEY XD AND DISNEY JUNIOR CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN THROUGHOUT OCTOBER WITH NEW EPISODES, POPULAR GUEST STARS AND SPECIAL PERFORMANCE" That weebsite is the official press release website for Disney Channel and it is a great place to get ANT Farm information for the wiki! Your welcome! ;) Jessie1010 Jessie1010 01:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rude Ya know, it would be nice if you thanked me for the ANT Farm information I gave you. Your so rude, that's why someone jacked up your profile because you probably got in a fight with them. Jessie1010 23:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean or anything I was actually trying to be nice and that's why I gave you that information. But obviously you're one of those people who hold a grutch over something stupid. I tried to apologize so many times but you keep refusing them and it's really making me sad. Jessie1010 16:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jessie Wiki admins! I'm Jessie1010! I'm sure many of you have heard the new Disney Channel Original Series, Madison High, a tv show spin-off to High School Musical! Well the official wiki is now in motion! I am owner of the wiki! I recently adopted it because the founder completely ditched it. Well now SCherry08 and I are redeveloping it so it can be ready for when Madison High airs! So far, there are only 2 admins and we are looking for more! I know a lot of you are Disney fans so if any of you are interested in becoming an admin for the Madison High Wiki, just shoot me a message and I'll make you admin! Please think about it because we are looking for a lot of admins! Thank you! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 16:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cam I be an admin? Flynalover 19:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Flynalover Sorry I was just trying to help. How do you want to do them?Flynalover 20:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Flynalover Oh ok just tell me when you are readyFlynalover 20:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jessie's Opening theme why is there a page for jessie's theme song?Teddybearlover 17:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can I be an admin here Userboxes Are we doing any more userboxes? 21:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) jessie well,i sent a message to everybody from jessie,so is there a badge for that? Can me and Flynalover (a user who already requested this) be an admin here? Also thanks for helping me on the Fish Hooks Wiki I owe you one --Zannabanna UNAIR!!!!! im jelous,because i dont live in a mansin,i live in a normal house in Virginia.SO IT IS UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessie =D I just came to say hi =D and i think this wiki is awesome! I've got some news... Hey KF! I just wanted you to know that Sierra McCormick (A.N.T. Farm) guest stars on an episode of Jessie. Maybe we should make a page for her? Oh and can I be an admin on this wiki? I'm really starting to like "Jessie"!Seddie4eva 00:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Debby didn't say what episode, she just said that Sierra played a weird, funny character. And I heard it during a Radio Disney interview during the Top Thirty Countdown on Saturday. And are there any openings for admins? If not, can I just be on the waiting list? Seddie4eva 00:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin May I please be an admin? I love Jessie :D Thanks for your time. I am an admin at 4 other wikis! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 19:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH! YAY xD [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 20:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Could we make character galleries please :) Flynalover 00:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) SORRY i was editing on the zessie page but then something happened i'll try and fix but if i cant im just telling you heyyy heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!1! how do u get userboxes?????? :D :3 XD X3 Cookiedough908 02:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) thx!!!! :D Cookiedough908 21:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Katara Fan i just want to know what was the false information i posted on the Jasmine Epistine page because it said i am blocked I would like to check this issue is this a mikstake Thanks Why did you Block me? Ummm .... KataraFan I don't understand why you did you block me, I only gave out a link and on my laptop it works perfectly fine you just needed to wait a couple of minutes so it can be refreshed. Plze reply and tell me if there's something we can do about it. -- 05:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello KataraFan my name is Roxy, but my username is Roxyme. Can i be Admin because i want to be Admin to help Jessie Series Wiki. Can i? please reply me -User:Roxyme Hey, Nice job, Are you an admin? Probably are, I would like to say, Cool place TNTV 02:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC)TNTV Bureaucat? Can I please be a Bureaucat? Thank you. Flynalover 16:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hai! :3 Love the wiki! keep doing great work :) JessyPop I'm trying to become a burecat and or admin at some wikis. I am very great at editing. Btw from seeing the work from the wikis you are from you are very talented! well, bye! 01:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can i please be an admin? I'm currently ranked #4 on here. Jess.. Life is a prison. 01:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Can i become administrator on Disney Jessie Series Wiki? -Roxyme PS.Please Reply Me Fanon Hey KataraFan! Can you help me on Disney Jessie Series Fanon wiki @http://disneyjessieseriesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity? If you join, I'll make you admin and bureaucrat. I started it last month but I forgot about it for a little while. So, can you? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 13:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) hay A User Is Bothering Me On This Wiki Please help me!! A user called Cjmas10 keeps asking me to join his wiki called Ult Jessie Wiki and it's a Jessie Wiki that allows canon and fanon but it only has two pages and you people worked very hard on this wiki. Please!! Please!! Help me!! Travisplatypus 23:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much for helping me! Travisplatypus 23:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) .can please you block travis platy pus forever Cjmas10 18:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) 17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)~~ Waiting List Can you guys create a waiting list of admins because i see a list of inactive admions!TavANTe 01:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Changing the name for the Mr. O'Keefe page Hi, KataraFan, do you mind changing the Mr. O' Keefe page to Mr. Prescott? 04:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Bad Ponys Invade I'm guessing you need to change comments or do something about random anons spamming inapropiate words. Read my blog for some things they said. Aeon2 23:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey KataraFan! Would you mind changing my administratorship to bureaucrat? You're the only active bureaucrat here and I was thinking we could use more! I could definitely help out the wiki much better! Thanks so much! Bye! Respond when you can! My Page 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Hi KataraFan, can I be an Admin? ☄CeCe☄ 22:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Special Message So, is Evanf continuing as admin on A.N.T. Farm wiki? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC)